My Salty Sweetwater
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: In this special Valentine's Day one-shot, Baljeet tries to cash in a promise that one of the Fireside Girls made to him in "Phineas is Mine!"  Will she remember?  Or, better yet, is she still willing to go out on that date?  Crack pairing: Baljeet/Adyson.


**My Salty Sweetwater**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So, it's February 14th, and I could've written a Phinbella fanfic. Or a Canderemy. Or even a Ferbnessa. But instead, I decided to be a little different. Thus, this one-shot.

It helps if you have already read "Phineas is Mine!," and given its popularity, I assume a lot of you have. If not, you can still probably get away with enjoying this without reading that first. I would advise against it, though... you'll miss out on all the fun!

This story is part of my 'Crack Valentine's Day' event. Because as much as I love canon couples, I get the most fun out of pledging my support for the crack pairings. The crack couple here? It's Adyson-Baljeet (aka Adyjeet).

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**My Salty Sweetwater (02.14.11)**  
**-**

[Baljeet's POV]

In America, they have this holiday called Valentine's Day. Out of all of the days in February, Valentine's is by far the best!

It is such a great day! You exchange presents, and everyone is happy! Teenagers and adults usually only celebrate it with the husbands and wives and boyfriends and girlfriends. They trade beautiful baubles of jewelry, chocolate candy in heart-shaped boxes, flora so fresh that you pray there isn't a bee still in it, and things they learned from the Kama Sutra. I would tell you more about the last one, but my parents say it is off-limits to me until the rooster crows at midnight on my eighteenth birthday.

Naturally, children celebrate the holiday too. But given as most adolescents are devoid of large amounts of currency, we're stuck with exchanging greeting cards. Though apparently they are not just given to the person you have a crush on. You give them to everyone in your class. Girls **AND** boys.

I do not get that. Is not that counterproductive to the whole idea of showing affection for the one you love the most? Sometimes I wonder if I will ever understanding everything about American culture and capitalism.

Still, I get to give cards to girls! And talk to them! And it not seem as if they are being forced to! For one day, girls love me just as much as I love them! But, of course, I mean that in a goodhearted, respectable way. Girls are not objects! They should be treated as people. People who make me sweat and feel all uncomfortable and lose all rational thought and comprehensible pronunciation of the English language. But people nevertheless!

That being said, there are several girls that I like. As in like like. Or, I want to be more than friends with. Mishti. Wendy. Isabella. My friend since childhood, my first kiss, and the cute girl-next-door. If my home country was still led by a sultan, I could probably invite them all to be my harem! But that is not the way anymore, and it has never been the way in America. Besides, based on what I have learned here... girls do not appreciate being shared by one guy. Many guys have had unspeakable things done to them for trying to pull it off. I am pretty sure that a kick to the groin hurts twice as much when it comes from an angry girl.

Luckily, today I do not have to choose between the three. You see, although I bought those generic, but sometimes heartfelt, generic valentines with cartoon characters on them just like everyone else... I also made one of my own. For the girl of my dreams.

Well, at least for the moment.

You see, last summer, I promised to help a girl win the guy of her dreams. I made out of extraneous circuit board a device that could pick up the signal of other cellular communicators, so that she could keep track of her competition. Because, apparently, she was competing against her entire Fireside Girl troop! Why they all have to fight over one guy, one of my best friends, mind you, when I am a cute specimen of available boy right here, is beyond me. But she dangled what seemed to be worthwhile incentive at the time.

She promised that if she failed to win my friend's heart, then she would go out on a date with me.

Oh... you want to know what her name is? It is...

* * *

[Adyson's POV]

Adyson. Adyson Sweetwater.

My full name is the only one of two girls that all of the boys in my class know by heart. As a result, that makes me pretty popular. Perhaps too popular.

I'm not helped that the other is Isabella, the leader of our Fireside Girls troop. But it's not her happy-go-lucky, can-do attitude or her sweet disposition all wrapped in an excessive amount of cuteness that makes her a human equivalent of 'Hello Kitty' that irks me. It's the fact that everyone pretty much knows that Isabella is head-over-heels in love with Phineas. Well, everyone except him, that is. Boys can approach her any way they want. But she turns every single one of them down. Even a couple of boys a grade or two up. She tells them they're sweet, but she's only got heart-shaped eyes for Phineas.

Even if she'll never publicly confess it to his face. And Phineas, in return, is oblivious to every single hint Isabella shoots his way.

But that's besides the point. You see, as a result of Isabella considering herself off the market, it should be no surprise whom all the boys set their sights on.

Me.

Ugh.

Don't get me wrong... I love it when boys pay attention to me. But it's starting to become bothersome. They pass me love notes in class. They all offer me a seat next to them in the cafeteria. I'm always the first girl picked in P.E., even though there are others who are more athletic than I am.

And I swear... there's this one kid who has information on every single important event in my life on his computer. Seriously... he knows the exact date, time, and content of the first nightmare I ever had! Ever! He swears it was about me suffocating upon sticking the handle of a plastic spoon in my nose. How does he know that? I don't even remember it! And I swear I hadn't learned to talk yet!

The other Fireside Girls think it's cute, and they wished they were in my position. Isabella says it's what boys do. She calls them harmless. She says it from experience. After all, she was in my position just a couple months ago, during the Christmas season.

But she told all of them she wasn't interested, and they all left her alone. When we came back from break, they all started bugging me. I let them cling on to me for a few weeks. But when I saw how crazy it was starting to get, I started telling them to bug off.

That made them follow me even more.

My mother told me to ignore them. Boys bother girls a lot just cause they want to give them attention. If you don't want them following you everywhere, just ignore them. They'll lose interest and follow some other poor schmuck who wants to be smothered with affection.

I tried that. It worked... for two whole days.

I'm ready to give up and accept it. You never know. Maybe having a few of them in my back pocket could come in handy some day.

In the meantime, I'm dreading Valentine's Day. I have this strange feeling that they'll all try to outdo each other with the fanciest handmade paper cards their assorted levels of artistic vision their imaginations would allow. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them read their card over the school loudspeaker, or gave me flowers they picked from their parents' garden. Or write their valentine in the sky for all of Danville to see.

Actually, the last one would be... dare I say, romantic? But the only two boys in my class that would think of doing that, much less pull it off without breaking a sweat, are Phineas and Ferb. But I already went down that road with Phineas, and I'm sure if there's any girl Isabella wants to keep away from him, it's me. As for Ferb... I'm just not sure. He has his strong points and seems to know a little bit about love. More than his clueless half-brother, that's for sure. But he doesn't really seem interested in anyone in our class. I don't know why.

Anyway, if they were to do that, they'd probably rope in Buford and Baljeet to help. Buford would justify helping out somehow, even though I can't imagine him as the type to fall in love. As for Baljeet, it would probably give him the courage to confess his love to his favorite girl. Whomever that is.

Speaking of Baljeet, for some reason a small part of my brain is throbbing. As if trying to get me to remember something.

Do I owe him? He's never borrowed lunch money from me. I did help him get his right shoe out of a tree that one time. Perhaps I promised him something in return after that whole week I asked him to help me in math?

I'm sure if it was something worthwhile, he would've asked for it already.

* * *

[Third-Person/Normal POV]

It was almost the end of the school day, and 15 minutes before the ringing of the final bell, the students were going to be allowed to pass out their valentines at long last.

As the kids were given the okay by their teacher to take out their cards and pass them out, they all started to spread across the room. The previous day, the students had all made cardboard mailboxes, which were all attached to the front of the desks, which they were instructed to use to deliver their valentines.

Not everyone seemed to realize that, though, as a few students passed out their valentines to their targets in person. And Buford made his own exception to the rule by just sitting at his desk and demanding all the boys give him money instead of a card, or get a wedgie in return.

The girls, though, were free to deposit their valentines at will. Which is what Isabella, Gretchen, and Adyson did as they made their way around the classroom together.

"Isn't Valentine's Day the best?" cooed Isabella as she led them around.

"Sure, whatever," grumbled Adyson.

"Don't be like that, Adyson," Gretchen said to her. "It's all in good fun!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were fearful of what might end up in your valentines."

"So a boy gives you his digits," Isabella suggested, passing off Adyson's worries as if they were nothing. "That doesn't mean you have to call him."

"I wouldn't be fussing over something as simple as that!" retorted Adyson.

"You should be happy to be getting so much adoration from so many boys! I have trouble with one!"

"Ah, Phineas. Why don't you just tell him already?"

"I intend to. In my valentine."

Adyson shook her head, knowing Phineas wouldn't treat Isabella's valentine declaration any different than anyone else's. Even if the envelope holding his card was twice as big as the others in the dwindling stack in Isabella's hands. Adyson didn't even have to ask. She knew that one was for Phineas.

"Though I guess if she wants help..." Adyson thought to herself.

Adyson stopped for a brief moment and put her stack down on a nearby desk. She snatched a pencil from on top of the desk and flipped through her pile. All of her cards were in white envelopes, marked with two or three small letters in the top left-hand corner to indicate whom the card was for.

Adyson pulled out two... one had the letters 'PF' and the other 'Jeet.' She erased her original markings and replaced them with the opposing letters. She then stuffed them both back into her stack and then caught up with Isabella and Gretchen a few desks down the aisle.

"I'm sure Phineas won't mind getting the worst of my cards..."

Adyson smiled as she saw Isabella and Gretchen both deposit their cards on the redhead boy's desk, which easily stood out as the biggest in the classroom. That, or he was expecting Isabella's mega-sized card. Adyson then dropped her card in, none the wiser as to the switcheroo she had just pulled.

Meanwhile, a couple of desks over, Baljeet was depositing the last two cards. And it just so happened that he was at Isabella's desk.

"Well," he said to himself, though he wasn't audible to anyone else nearby, "Mishti is back home in India, and Wendy's in another class. So..."

He dropped his second-to-last card into the box attached to Isabella's desk.

"I hope you will appreciate this!"

Baljeet then proceeded to the desk to Isabella's right, the one closest to the door, and dropped in his last valentine. He then returned to his desk... which naturally, was the closest one next to the teacher's.

By the time everyone had finished, the final bell rung. All the kids detached their makeshift mailboxes from their desks and headed out.

"Don't open our cards until you're outside!" Phineas shouted as they started to exit, though in a half-playful, half-serious tone. "Trust me!"

That immediately got everyone chattering with anticipation as they filed out of the room. Baljeet shot a glance over at Isabella, who had run over to Phineas' desk and was apparently refusing to let him leave until he opened her card. Adyson saw the same scene and decided to wait outside the classroom until they were done.

"I'm going to my locker," Adyson told Gretchen once the two of them were in the hallway. "If I'm lucky, there won't be a surprise waiting for me."

Before Gretchen could object and tell her to wait for Isabella, Adyson sprinted off, waving goodbye with one hand as she did.

"What is she in such a rush for?" Baljeet asked, walking up to Gretchen.

The girl with glasses shrugged, not able to give an answer.

* * *

Adyson made her way through the crowded hallway and arrived at her locker. She was a bit relieved to see that no one was waiting for her with some non-card present. Something that would be given as a token representing their romantic interest in her.

The feeling was short-lived, though, as the second she opened her locker, a small pile of cards fell onto the floor at her feet. She groaned as she squatted down to pick them up. She tried to squeeze them all into her cardboard mailbox, but when that failed, she just decided to gather the leftovers and pitch them in the garbage.

The box itself was then tossed into Adyson's unzipped book-bag, which she then grabbed, along with a small, thin brown jacket, and headed for the school exit to catch the school bus home.

* * *

Adyson scrambled onto the bus and took a seat next to Ginger, in the same row with Gretchen and Isabella, both of whom sat across the aisle.

"So how many valentines did you guys get?" Ginger asked with curiosity, since she was in a different class from the trio.

"Twenty-nine," Gretchen replied. "One from each student, plus our teacher."

"But obviously the only one that matters," Isabella said with a deep sigh, "is the one Phineas gave me."

"Ooh!" Ginger exclaimed. "What did it say?"

"It's my little secret," answered Isabella, adding a sly wink for effect.

Ginger then pulled out her valentines cards for each of them.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she said happily.

She tried to reach past Adyson to hand Isabella and Gretchen their cards, but found it hard to do so give Adyson's stuffed backpack.

"What do you have in there?" Ginger asked.

"I bet it's the cards from her dozens of secret admirers!" Isabella guessed teasingly.

"So what if it is?" Adyson said in response. "It's not like I'm gonna read them all anyway."

"If you don't care, then maybe you should share some of them with us!"

Adyson shook her head in protest, but Gretchen and Ginger quickly voiced their support for Isabella's suggestion.

"Share! Share! Share!"

Isabella joined in, as the three girls continued to prod Adyson to read some of her valentines. A few rows back, Phineas and Ferb were too busy looking through theirs to pay any attention to the shouting. Buford was counting the spare change all the boys in the class had given him.

As for Baljeet, he was shaking nervously as he waited for his dream girl to read his valentine. The fact that he was reading through those that some of the other girls gave him wasn't helping him at all.

"These are all nice," he commented aloud, "but it's not what I pictured all this love to be!"

"You pictured it differently?" Buford asked him as he raised his clenched right fist in the air. "Maybe I can help with changing your vision."

"That's alright," Baljeet raised his hands in front of him as part of his self-defense reflex. "I can do it myself, thanks."

Buford lowered his fists and went back to counting his monetary gains. Baljeet peered around the seat in front of him to glance up a few rows. But he became concerned when he saw Isabella and Adyson, now sitting facing each other, laughing hysterically at one of the latter's valentines, which she was holding up in her right hand.

Baljeet tried to concentrate as he tried to listen in. He could only make out four words. Two from Isabella...

"Worst... card..."

And two from Adyson.

"Baljeet... give."

The young Indian boy's heart sank as he leaned back in the seat. He let out a sad sigh as he glance down at the floor of the bus.

"I cannot believe it!" he thought to himself. "She laughed at it."

* * *

[Baljeet's POV]

It was weird. It is as if she had completely forgotten about the promise that she made to me last summer! Granted, at the time, I was not looking forward to spending a night with her, given the nature of her personality.

But I am a boy! And she is a girl! Was it not Phineas who once said that you should expand your horizons and go outside of your normal routine once in awhile?

Well, she is not part of my routine! So I must get her to remember our arrangement so that we may attempt something new!

* * *

[Adyson's POV]

Isabella swore to not let me off of the bus unless I showed her and the others one of my many valentines. So I pulled one out at random.

It was handmade for sure. You could tell the piece of construction paper it was made from had been folded imperfectly. The boy who made it tried to draw himself on the cover. And he obviously had no artistic skill, because his self-portrait was one blob on top of a slightly bigger blob. It looked like a two-ball snowman!

But it gets 'better.' When I opened up the card, the words written inside read: 'You're the sweatiest Sweetwater in water!' Oh my gosh! There are so many things hilariously wrong with that sentence, I don't know where to begin! To be truthful, I should've gotten angry at the semi-butchering of my name. But this crappy card, and yes, I know that it's the thought that counts, was just so embarrassingly bad I couldn't help but cry myself to tears!

And apparently the girls agreed with me, because they laughed right along! It wasn't right, but we chortled with reckless abandon.

But the best part had to be when Isabella suggested that we name the card the 'worst valentine ever!' Given the tone of her voice, she was half-joking about it, so I played along and fired back with one of my own.

I suggested it was something Baljeet would give to a girl.

As soon as those words escaped my mouth, thoughts of worry raced through my brain.

I think I just offhandedly insulted Baljeet. And yet...

The girls are laughing even harder.

Either they didn't hear me or maybe the latter was actually true and they knew it. If the second was the case, then how come I'm the last one to find out? I mean, I know Baljeet is book smart. Aside from that? Eh... his smartness is kind of sketchy.

I can give him a pass on constructing the card. And the spelling is error-free. But this is written as if it's from someone who hasn't been here in our country for too long. And I'm pretty sure Baljeet is acing grammar.

So it must be the first, as far-fetched as it may sound. But I didn't dare repeat myself. In case my statement was offensive. And put Baljeet in a stereotypical light.

Why am I thinking about Baljeet so much today?

* * *

[Third-Person/Normal POV]

A few minutes later, Baljeet got off of the bus at his stop, along with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. The two stepbrothers noticed the sad look on Baljeet's face, and came to a decision.

"Ferb," Phineas looked at his taller sibling, "I know what we're going to do in the next couple of hours after school!"

Ferb glanced back, confused by his brother's declaration.

"You're right. That doesn't have quite the same ring to it, but we still have to help Baljeet!"

They caught up to Baljeet and asked him what was wrong.

"My Valentine laughed at the card I gave her!" he cried in disbelief.

"Well, just remember that it's the thought that counts," Phineas told him.

"Thoughts only count on Christmas! It is Valentine's, the most romantic day of the year! And the girl I love thinks I am an April fool!"

"Did you ask her why she laughed at it?"

"What are you, crazy? If she does not already know it is from me, which is highly unlikely, then when I do tell her it is from me, she will laugh at me in front of the entire school! And what little respect I have amongst my peers will shrink to less than nothing!"

"May I make a suggestion?" Isabella popped in, reminding them that she was there as well.

"Shoot."

"Find the girl and talk to her! Girls like it when boys talk about their feelings. Trust me on this... if she's a nice girl, she won't laugh at you."

"You think so?"

"I know so! Right, Phineas?"

Isabella turned to her crush, hoping for an acknowledgment. Instead...

"We should do some research on confessing to your Valentine," Phineas told Ferb. "Maybe Mom can help."

"Ahem..." coughed Isabella.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Isabella was annoyed that Phineas hadn't been listening to her. But before she could express it in words...

"Hey..." Phineas looked around the area, "where's Baljeet?"

"I have to go," Isabella finally muttered, walking away. "I have a Fireside Girls meeting to prepare for."

"Tell the others we said 'Happy Valentine's!'" an oblivious Phineas shouted in response.

* * *

[Baljeet's POV]

I do not know what to do.

Maybe I was too forward in putting my phone number and inviting her to a candlelight dinner on the pier. I do not even know why I set up the date there in the first place! I do not know the first thing about cooking food or lighting candles or setting up white clothed tables. All that was the doing of Phineas and Ferb when I tried to impress Mishti on that boat ride around Danville.

I do not even like **LIKE** this girl, the way I do Mishti, or Wendy, or even Isabella. I just want to be with somebody on Valentine's Day! Is it too much for one simple request to be fulfilled?

I guess it is time to pull out the Shame Curtains again.

* * *

[Adyson's POV]

This has been a Valentine's Day to forget.

As soon as I got home, I decided to not let all of my admirers' hard work, or lack thereof, go to waste. Instead of just sorting through the pile and only actually reading the valentines from people I actually cared about, I went ahead and started reading them all.

Yeah... that was a mistake.

I spent the better part of an hour reading through most of the cards. So, so boring. I mean, very few were as bad as the one I had shared with Isabella and the others on the bus ride home, but the majority were just... bland. Or cheesy. But that's mostly the fault of the card manufacturers who get paid to make one-liners seem sweet. At some point, I was wishing that all the crazy things I was expecting boys to put in their cards to me, like their phone numbers, photos of them flexing without a shirt on, or blackmail they made up to force me to spend a night alone with them to keep it a secret... were actually present and abundant.

Maybe they've finally taken the hint to leave me alone? No, that can't be it. I took several dozen cards home and threw a few dozen more in the garbage at school.

Maybe they're all bark and no bite? Perhaps. But no way to tell for sure, at least just by a valentine card.

I don't know. Maybe my fears were irrational after all. Yikes. I guess I got all worked up for nothing.

I glanced at the clock. It was almost time to leave for the clubhouse so I could be on time for the Fireside Girls meeting. Isabella was probably going to spend all of it gushing over the card Phineas got her. I should probably bring a few valentines just to amuse myself. But from friends only... at least they have a sense of humor.

Let's see... the one Ginger gave me, the one from Gretchen... ooh, have to bring Isabella's. She can't get mad at me for ignoring her if I show her her card. Oh, Phineas' too... so I can make Isabella jealous when I lie about how he says in his card that he wants me...

Yeah... I have to lay off of Mom's romance novels...

One more.

One more.

How about this one? From... Baljeet? Again, Baljeet? Why does his name keep coming up to today? Why?

Still... could be amusing. I mean, he is funny at times.

Okay, fine, Baljeet. I'm bringing your valentine. But only because if I don't leave now, I'm going to be late.

* * *

[Third-Person/Normal POV]

"Is everyone here?" Isabella asked, standing up at the podium.

She glanced around the room and did attendance manually in her head. She confirmed that everyone was present, so she began the meeting.

"Okay, girls... I call to order this meeting of Fireside Girls Troop 46231!"

She banged her little gavel down, signaling the other members to give Isabella their full attention.

"First order of business... is to say Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chief!"

"Oh, and in addition... time to pass out valentines to your fellow troop members!"

"Hooray!"

* * *

As the girls began sharing the love, outside someone was slowly approaching the clubhouse with a makeshift map in hand.

"I cannot believe Buford made a map of how to get to the Fireside Girls' clubhouse out of used napkins. Oh, and... eeeeew!"

The poor sap who had obtained the soiled guide? Baljeet, naturally, who had decided to take Phineas' advice and confront his valentine after all.

"Wait!" he suddenly said to himself. "I hear... girl!"

He was overhearing the voices of the Fireside Girls leaking through the not-airtight planks of the wooden clubhouse. Baljeet tossed the map aside and slowly made his way to a small window. He slowly peeked his head up over the sill, trying to see what they were up to.

"Now that everyone has handed out their valentines..." Isabella said aloud proudly.

* * *

"...it's time to continue with the meeting..."

"Actually," Holly suddenly spoke up, "Adyson seems to have forgotten to give me a card!"

"She forgot to give me one to!" exclaimed Milly.

"The same for me!" added Katie.

"Oh," Adyson gasped, suddenly realized that everyone was staring at her. "Nuts..."

"Nuts?" Isabella looked at her.

"Sorry, girls... I forgot to bring them!"

The entire troop, save for Isabella, gasped in shock.

"But it's tradition that valentines are shared amongst all troop members," recited Gretchen, word-for-word.

"I know, and I'm really sorry," Adyson genuinely apologized, "But I'm just so distraught over all of the valentines I got and I was looking for one to cheer myself up..."

"Still hung up on those, huh?" Isabella smirked. "Well, girls... I know what our **NEW** second order of business is gonna be..."

All of them turned to the five valentines Adyson had carelessly laid out on the floor before her. Before she could pick them back up, each of the other girls snatched one up. Adyson was distraught at first, but she then calmed down and realized there was nothing to worry about.

"I wonder which of your admirers sweet cards of romance we should make fun of first," Isabella thought aloud as she walked over to the group.

"The joke's on you, Garcia-Shapiro," smiled Adyson. "All of those valentines are from friends."

The girls examined the names listed on the envelopes.

"This one's from Gretchen," Katie shouted, waving hers back and forth.

"And I have..." Ginger gasped, "mine! I gave this to you on the bus an hour ago!"

"I have the Chief's," revealed Holly. "I could tell it's hers because of the pretty pink bow she drew next to her name."

"You mean you haven't even read any of our cards yet?" Isabella turned to glare at Adyson.

"I was going to..." Adyson said, "but in my defense, I thought it would be faster to open them as I pulled them out. All of yours just happened to have fallen to the bottom..."

"Chief!" Gretchen jumped in. "I have the card Phineas gave her!"

Everyone gasped.

"Phineas gave you a valentine?" Isabella glared at Adyson.

"Of course he did! He gave one to everyone in the class, remember?"

"Oh," Isabella instantly calmed down. "Right..."

"I'm pretty sure it means nothing..."

Adyson snatched the card from Gretchen and motioned to rip it up.

"Wait, don't!" Gretchen shouted. "Phineas rigged the cards so that fireworks go off when you open the envelope! You might set it off in your hand if you rip it!"

Adyson quickly nixed that idea, not wanting to take a chance of accidentally getting first-degree burns.

"Since Phineas' cards were all pretty similar," Ginger commented, "that leaves..."

Everyone turned to look at Milly, who was holding the fifth and final card. Milly herself looked down to see whom it was from.

"It's from Baljeet!"

"**WHAT?**" an unknown voice screamed.

Everyone's heads quickly turned about, towards the sound of the noise. They were looking right at the window next to the door.

* * *

Baljeet had squatted down underneath the windowsill, shaking with fear after having nearly got caught snooping.

"Me and my big mouth," Baljeet thought. "I have to get out of here before they come looking for me!"

He got up and sprinted away from the clubhouse, as fast as he could.

* * *

"We've got an intruder!" Gretchen shouted, hearing Baljeet's footsteps.

"We've been compromised, girls!" Isabella said as she put her hands on her hips. "We must protect the secret location of the clubhouse!"

The girls scrambled, pulling out balloons pre-filled with water and other assorted liquids from different hiding places in the room.

"Let's get 'em!" the troop leader shouted.

"Aye aye!" the other yelled in response.

With that, Gretchen swung the front door wide open, and the entire troop charged out of the clubhouse and pursued their trespasser...

All except...

* * *

[Adyson's POV]

I knew I had a duty as a Fireside Girl to forever protect the secret location of the clubhouse.

But something was nagging me. Gnawing on my brain like a worm trying to bore into a shiny red apple.

It was Baljeet's valentine. It was... calling out to me.

The fact that Isabella and the rest of the troop had just a second ago decided that they were going to read his valentine to me aloud told me that there was something special about. And whatever it was, it might finally shed some light on why I've been thinking about Baljeet all day.

I picked the envelope off the ground, carefully slid my finger along the glued flap to open it, then reached in to pull out the card.

At first glance, it appeared about as average as the dozens of other cards I had read earlier in the day. There was a picture of a small brown cartoony dog on the cover, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and squiggly lines around its cute little tail, suggesting it was wagging it. And there was a word bubble above his head, with the words 'Wappy Walentine's Way.' You know, because dogs can't speak like humans, so they speak comically broken English...

Okay, I admit... that made me purr with adoration.

Alright, Baljeet's got my attention. Now to open the card...

...

I can't believe it.

It all makes sense now! That's why! But... then that means...

**BALJEET!**

* * *

[Baljeet's POV]

I should have just stayed in my room.

Why do I insist on listening to my heart? I had to go and listen to Phineas' advice and find Adyson and ask her if she wanted to go out with me.

But why am I asking in the first place? Did not she agree to going out on a date with me after she asked me to win the love of Phineas? A promise she said she would keep regardless of whether or not she succeeded? The promise that I was not looking forward to fulfilling in the least?

And yet, for some reason, she forgot about the promise. I wish I was as lucky. That promise has haunted me for several months, and my mind will not be at ease until she lives up to it and spends a few hours tonight with me. Because it is Valentine's, and I want to be with a girl!

Never mind the fact that she is a bit bossy and outspoken and kind of a tomboy and the object of affection for pretty much every boy my age I know that goes to our school! Never mind that I have no desire to be the apple of her eye, the peanut butter to her jelly, etcetera, etcetera. All I want is to feel as I am wanted by a girl.

And I do not mean with a side of savage outrage from Isabella and her Fireside Girls! Is the great one above telling me that to win the heart of the girl I want to be with, I have to first get past her closest allies? But that is so cruel! I do not want to fight girls! Especially Isabella. It would ruin my chances of asking her out as a backup if Adyson says no!

But I have to do something! I hear them catching up! They will have me in their sights soon... and then I will be a cooked goose.

* * *

[Third-Person/Normal POV]

"This way!" Isabella shouted.

Baljeet was slowing down, as he sweated profusely as exhaustion overtook his body. He could hear Isabella and the others getting closer, and they would be on him any second.

He only had one hope... hiding in some nearby bushes and try to stay out of sight until they passed him by. With the last of his energy, he made a break for it.

Unfortunately...

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Holly, popping out of the shrub.

Holly had a red balloon in her hands, and she chucked it at the spy, not even taking the time to get a good look at him. The balloon hit Baljeet in the face, popping on contact and drenching him in water.

Baljeet was stopped dead in his tracks, as he tripped over his own two feet and fell to the ground. At that moment, the rest of the troop appeared. Ginger stepped out from behind a tree, Milly hung upside down from the branch of a second tree, Gretchen crawled out of one side of a hollow log, and Katie popped her head up out of an anthill. All except for Katie, who began to panic when she realized that she couldn't pull the rest of herself out, opened fire, tossing or shooting their balloons, with the help of slingshots, at Baljeet.

The poor, unfortunate boy was quickly covered with the contents of the balloons, which ranged from whipped cream to chocolate syrup. Essentially, Baljeet was turned into a living, breathing sundae, with everything except a cherry on top.

When the group had exhausted their ammunition, Isabella walked in on the scene. She and the others moved in, none of them satisfied with the punishment they had dished out so far and were looking to give some more. Once Gretchen and Ginger had dug Katie out of the ground, that is.

"Please..." the boy pleaded from underneath all of the toppings, "no more! I surrender!"

Isabella gasped, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Baljeet?"

The young Indian slowly stood up, dripping in sundae ingredients.

"You're the spy? You?"

"I do not understand why all of that was necessary!" exclaimed Baljeet. "Plus, it will take **DAYS** to get all of these stains out!"

Isabella's face turned from one of confusion to anger as the rest of the girls started to form a circle around Baljeet.

"How did you find the clubhouse?" she asked. "And why? It's supposed to be a secret!"

"Well, I..."

"You do realize that we're going to have to do something to keep you quiet."

"Yeah!" added the others, in unison.

"Haven't I been punished enough?" asked Baljeet. "Please have mercy!"

"I'm sorry," Isabella said as the others advanced on Baljeet, "but Secret Clubhouses have to stay secret. It's in the Fireside Girls by-laws."

Baljeet cowered in fear as the girls reached in and prepared to pull him out of the wet ice cream pile. But as they grabbed hold...

"**STOP!**"

Someone riding in a bicycle pedaled onto the scene, and skidded it to a stop next to Isabella.

"Adyson Sweetwater... where have you been?"

"You can't hurt him!" Adyson said to Isabella as she took off her helmet and dismounted from her vehicle. "It's Baljeet."

"We're well aware of that..."

"But you don't know why he was snooping!"

"Well, you're just in time... because we're gonna find out right now!"

"You don't have to... because I know the reason."

She reached behind her back and pulled out Baljeet's valentine card, which she had tucked into the top of her skirt.

"I say we offer a deal," suggested Adyson.

Adyson handed the card to Isabella, who opened it and read it silently to herself. Baljeet's eyes went wide as he saw the exchange.

"My card!" he cried.

"It is Valentine's Day," Adyson said aloud, "so he has to go out on a date with one of us."

"What?" Isabella freaked, both in reaction to the card and to Adyson's suggestion.

The other girls murmured amongst themselves, despite the fact that Baljeet was right there, hearing all of it.

"If he makes it through the night," continued Adyson, "we let him go without any further punishment. On the condition that he doesn't tell anyone the location of the Secret Clubhouse, of course."

"And I suppose you have a suggestion as to who should be the 'sucker?'"

Ginger smiled as she began to raise her hand...

"Me," replied Adyson.

"What?" Baljeet and the Fireside Girls, minus Isabella, gasped.

The girls parted, allowing Adyson to walk up to Baljeet. All except for Ginger, who didn't agree with Adyson choosing herself.

"Why does it have to be you?" Ginger asked, arms crossed over her chest as she stood in her fellow scout's way.

"Because I said so!" Adyson fired back. "That's why!"

"That's not fair! You don't get to decide that! Only Isabella does."

"But I can make a motion for it."

"Seconded!" Isabella quickly concurred, to Ginger's dismay.

Ginger was flabbergasted as Adyson smirked. The brunette then stepped around her black-haired counterpart and made her way over to Baljeet, extending a hand out to him.

"Trust me," Adyson winked at Baljeet, "say yes!"

Baljeet nodded, then grabbed a hold of Adyson's hand and let her pull him up to his feet.

"I accept this most humble of punishments," Baljeet graciously accepted, "in order to make amends for violating the code of your beloved organization."

"You don't have to lay it on," Adyson whispered to him. "They're buying it."

"Very well," Isabella announced. "Adyson, I leave the rest up to you! Now, back to the clubhouse!"

The others started to walk back, satisfied with the outcome save for Ginger, who scowled but otherwise decided to not fight the chief's orders. Baljeet was still a mess as he tried to shake some of the gunk off, while Isabella and Adyson watched... and giggled.

"Again I ask... was all of that necessary?" Baljeet looked at the two of them, demanding an answer.

"That's what you get for snoopin'!" teased Isabella.

"It's too bad I missed out on the fun," Adyson said with a frown. "I would've loved topping the whole thing with a cherry on top."

"Oh, ha ha!" Baljeet mockingly laughed.

"Don't be like that... after all, you're the one who wants to go out with me!"

Isabella held up Baljeet's card and waved it back and forth.

"But if that is my card," Baljeet recalled, "then whose card did you read on the bus ride home that the two of you ridiculed immensely?"

"Oh, that," Adyson clarified. "That was from one of my sixth-grade admirers. Isabella knows... he was her hand-me-down."

"Hey!" Isabella chuckled as she elbowed Adyson in the arm. "I never even took him out of the box! He's got your fingerprints on him!"

"So you mean I was so distraught thinking that you were laughing at my card this whole time?"

"Yeah," the girls replied in unison.

"But look on the bright side," Isabella added. "Everything worked out the way you planned. You got your dream girl!"

"Dream girl for one night!" Adyson corrected. "After all, I'm only doing this to repay a long overdue favor."

"You remembered all this time?" Baljeet looked at her quizzically. "Then why did you not cash it in? Why did you wait for me to ask you?"

"'Cause the girl never asks the boy out! Now... go home and get clean! I'm not letting you put your arm on me if it's covered in chocolate sauce!"

"Oh, yes! I guess I should freshen up! Very well then... see you tonight?"

Adyson smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Baljeet trotted off, with a spring in his step as he started humming a tune in delight. The two girls waited until he was out of earshot until speaking again.

"You **DO** realize girls can ask out guys nowadays, right?" Isabella looked at her friend.

"Yeah," Adyson grinned, "but he doesn't know that."

The two of them started heading back to the clubhouse.

"So who's turn was it to bring snacks today?"

"Ginger. She brought cup... cakes."

Isabella and Adyson instantly realized that that was a bad thing.

"Remind to never eat anything any of you guys make for a Bake Sale ever again," Adyson told Isabella.

"That makes two of us."

* * *

[Adyson's POV - The next morning]

So everything worked out.

I finally made good on my promise to go out on a date with Baljeet. He didn't have to be alone on Valentine's Day. I got to be with a boy and not have to worry about what he might or might not do. It was a win-win for the both of us.

But now comes the hard part... telling Isabella and the others what happened.

* * *

[Third-Person/Normal POV]

Adyson was the last in the small group at her stop to board the bus. As she started walking down the aisle, she saw the girls sitting in the same row as usual. But today, Gretchen was sitting with Ginger, leaving Adyson to sit on the opposite side with Isabella.

"Sit, sit!" shouted Isabella, in a half-demanding tone. "You owe us after not calling us last night after you got back from your date!"

Adyson obliged, sneaking a glance at Ginger, who was sitting next to the window and would have to climb over Gretchen if she wanted to jump across and strangle her for going out with her crush. But Ginger, despite the frown on her face, seemed to look patient enough to hear details before taking any sort of action.

"It takes 12 minutes to get to school!" Gretchen stated.

"Which is plenty of time to tell us everything," Isabella cooed. "Okay, Adyson... start spilling!"

* * *

[Baljeet's POV]

I wished I had sat a few rows further back today.

Isabella and the others are ganging up on Adyson! They will probably subject her to bully-like tortures to get her to tell them what happened on our date last night!

I do not understand why girls are like that. One girl in their group goes out on a date, and they have to know every little minute detail of the entire excursion! If only all girls were that interested in their studies... maybe they would be all straight-A students like me.

I do not want to hear what 'secrets' Adyson will spill. And yet, for some reason, I am not worried. She promised me that she would not tell them everything. A couple of the things we did... were quite embarrassing. Quite embarrassing. I would be the laughing stock of the entire school if those things became public knowledge.

After everything I went through last night... please spare me, dear Adyson Sweetwater.

* * *

[Third-Person/Normal POV]

"That's it?"

Isabella seemed disappointed, Ginger looked relieved, and Gretchen showed off indifference as Adyson nodded in reply to the question.

"That's it?" repeated Isabella. "That's all?"

"Yes," Adyson answered again. "Be realistic, Isabella... dates aren't always magically the best night of your life, like in your dreams about Phineas."

"But... but... Adyson! You... Baljeet... the two of you did nothing!"

"We ate, we chatted... that's **NOT** nothing!"

"You didn't even profess your love?"

"What love, Isabella? Baljeet and I are friends, and nothing more!"

"You mean I spend the whole night regretting poisoning your cupcake for nothing?" huffed Ginger.

"Yep. Sorry to disappoint ya!"

"Well..." Ginger breathed a sigh of relief, "at least I can take solace in the fact that I still have a chance to claim Baljeet's first kiss."

"Actu-," Gretchen spoke up to correct her, but the bespectacled girl saw both Isabella and Adyson shake their heads to prevent it. "Never mind."

Ginger was no longer interested in chatting, so she stared out the window and began to daydream about Baljeet. Gretchen reached into her backpack to pull out a book on the Pythagorean theorem, which she started to read to herself. That left only Isabella to continue to press Adyson for details.

"C'mon," Isabella pleaded, "you can tell me! I won't tell anyone else what you tell me, I promise!"

"Seriously?" Adyson raised an eyebrow. "I told you everything!"

"I know you, Adyson! You mean you didn't try to hold hands? Flirt with him? Carve both of your initials into a tree?"

"Isabella! Baljeet is a human being! When it comes to romance, you don't toy with other people's emotions! Leading a boy on when you have no feelings for him? I would never do such a thing!"

"I'm sorry," Isabella grew sad, bowing her head in shame, "I didn't mean to... **HEY!**"

"What?"

Isabella glared at Adyson.

"How come you didn't feel the same way when you flirted with Phineas last summer?"

"That was different."

"How was **THAT** different?"

"It just was!"

"Oh no, Adyson! You're not getting out of explaining that one just like that!"

As Isabella continued to press for answers, albeit now for a different boy, Baljeet, who had been eavesdropping from two rows behind, lowered himself back into his seat.

"Whew," gasped Baljeet, "she really didn't say anything!"

* * *

Later, at school, Adyson was in front of her open locker, hanging her brown jacket up on the hook inside. As she pulled out her books for her morning subjects, she hear someone knock at her door.

She took a step back and saw that it was Baljeet. And he was holding a lime green sweater with a cat playing with a ball of yarn on the front of it.

"Thank you," Adyson said, calmly taking it from Baljeet.

"No," Baljeet spoke up, blushing as his eyes turned to the floor and his right foot kicked the air ever so slightly. "I should be thanking you."

"I just... did what I had to do, Baljeet."

Adyson hung the sweater on the other empty hook in her locker, then grabbed her science book, which had her homework sticking out of it.

"I should really think of a way to repay you..." rambled Baljeet.

She pulled her head back out of the locker, and gave him an annoyed look.

"We called it even when I agreed to go out with you, remember?"

"But, Adyson... this is different!"

"Well... consider it a freebie."

Adyson then slammed her locker door shut, having added a small spiral notebook to go with the science text cradled in her hand.

"Are... are you sure?"

The young girl became frustrated and flustered by the continued questioning.

"There's nothing between us, Baljeet! **N-O-T-H-I-N-G!**"

"Oh."

"Look, I had fun with you last night. I really did. But I like you as a friend. Not... as... you know..."

"I... see..."

The two stood there silently, neither knowing what to say next. They would stay that way until they heard the school bell ringing.

"Oh!" Baljeet cried, snapping to attention. "I cannot be tardy! I will never forgive myself!"

Adyson giggled. "It's just the warning bell."

"That means we should already be **IN** the classroom, not on the way! We must go!"

"Right... oh, wait!"

Baljeet had begun to walk off when he heard Adyson stop. Her tone of voice grew serious.

"I... I kept up my end. I didn't tell anyone."

Baljeet let those words sink in, and then responded.

"And neither did I."

"It stays between us, Baljeet?"

"Forever, Adyson."

Baljeet turned to look right into Adyson's eyes, and she peered into his. They were making sure that the other wasn't lying, that they weren't wavering at all about their promise.

Once Baljeet was satisfied, he started walking off again. But then...

"Wait!"

Baljeet nearly tripped over his own two feet this time, and he just managed to regain his balance and avoid falling on his face.

"I forgot something in my locker," Adyson said sheepishly.

"You had better hurry, then!" Baljeet warned her as he started up yet again. "I cannot save you from detention if you are not in your seat when the clock strikes nine!"

With that, Baljeet made his way into the crowd of students in the hallway, leaving Adyson behind. She motioned as if she was going to turn around and reach for her locker, but instead she opened her textbook and turned to the page her homework was bookmarking.

She looked at it... and smiled.

* * *

[The previous night]

It was after dinner, and Baljeet and Adyson were standing on the pier, overlooking the sea. Baljeet had cleaned up nicely, wearing the same tuxedo he had picked out when he went on that cruise the day Mishti had visited. Adyson, on the other hand, had gone more casual, wearing her Fireside Girls sleeveless uniform shirt, minus her sash patch, and an ankle-length yellow skirt. She also had a lime green sweater, which was tied and wrapped around her waist, with most of the fabric covering the front of her legs.

"Thanks again for dinner," compliment Adyson. "I... strangely never knew you could eat pizza that way."

"It is one of my many talents!" exclaimed Baljeet.

"I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself."

Baljeet looked confused.

"Why would you think I would not be enjoying myself? I am with a girl on Valentine's Day!"

Adyson snickered at Baljeet's happiness, which displeased him, to say the least.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry," Adyson calmed down, "but I figured... after the whole Phineas incident and your obvious reluctance when I offered myself up to you so you would help me. Well, I thought you would've been glad that I pretended to forget about the promise. And why we hadn't had a direct conversation with each other for months. Until... today."

"Well, if I may say... you are very unapproachable for a girl."

"Unapproachable?" Adyson eyed him. Now she was the one who had taken offense. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Unapproachable is the opposite of approachable, as in not inviting, someone who is not happy when someone whom she is not friends..."

"Not what it means... I meant, what did you mean by that?"

"Oh. Well, you see... it seems like every time I tried to walk over to talk to you since last summer... you always seem to glare at me as if I was going to give you brussels sprouts!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I do not know! It is your face that is scaring me!"

"You can't be serious! Are you serious? That can't be the reason you went out of your way to avoid me for several months!"

Baljeet pointed right at Adyson's face... and the angry look she was giving him.

"That! That is the look I am talking about!"

Baljeet ran away, terrified of the look his date was giving him. But instead of running back towards land, he, in his confusion, ran for the end of the docks... and over it.

"Baljeet!" gasped Adyson.

Adyson ran to the edge, hearing Baljeet's screams quickly replaced by the sound of his body hitting the water.

"Baljeet! Are you okay?"

She began to worry. Seconds quickly passed without Baljeet resurfacing.

"Why hasn't he come back up?" Adyson thought. "I thought he knew how to swim!"

"**AAAHHHH!**"

Baljeet finally popped back up. He was screaming with anguish, he was flailing his arms every which way, and he was struggling to stay afloat.

"**BALJEET!**"

"**CRAMP!**" Baljeet shouted. "**CRAMP!**"

Baljeet could feel the water try to pull him back under, and he saw his life begin to flash before his eyes. Adyson, meanwhile, could have frozen in panic over the situation. Yet, her wits instinctively gathered themselves, and her Fireside Girls persona took over.

"I'm coming, Baljeet!"

Adyson dove head-first into the water, just as Baljeet disappeared once again underneath the blue sea. Entering the water, she soon was gone from sight on the surface as well.

A few seconds would pass before Adyson would resurface, pulling Baljeet up with her. Holding his body above water with her right hand, she then swam to shore paddling with her left.

Once back on land, it was then that Adyson noticed that Baljeet was unconscious. She quickly sprung into action, putting her ear to his mouth to see if she could hear him breathing.

"Oh no! Now what?"

She thought for a second, and then snapped her fingers as an idea came to her.

"CPR! Of course! I knew I took that class two weekends ago for a reason! And not just to get my Resuscitation Patch, either."

She untied her wet sweater from her waist, rolled it up, and put it underneath Baljeet's shoulders, so his head was titled up slightly. Adyson ran through the process in her mind as she began to execute it, first undoing the top button on his shirt, then proceeding with chest compressions.

"One and two and three and four and..."

She kept going until she got to thirty, then stopped. As if on cue right after the last compression, Baljeet started coughing up water. But Adyson didn't seem to notice, as she was physically and mentally preparing for the next step.

"What the hay happened?" Baljeet asked, still a little woozy.

Adyson didn't hear him as she pinched closed his nose with her fingers, covered his mouth with hers, and blew air into it. Baljeet's initial thought was to push Adyson off of her, but as he felt her breath mix with his, a feeling of relaxation washed over him.

But just as soon as it had begun, it ended, as Adyson pulled away, her eyes focused on Baljeet's chest to see if it was rising and falling like normal. It was, but...

"It always helps to be sure..."

Adyson leaned back in for a second rescue breath, and Baljeet inhaled in preparation for reception of her calming air. Unfortunately, his gag reflex decided to act, and as Adyson began to blow into Baljeet's mouth, she was greeted in return by a violent cough filled with sea water, germs, and a partially-digested pizza crust.

"**ARGH!**" Adyson screamed, getting to her feet and running away. "Gross, gross, gross, GROSS!"

"Oh my!" Baljeet gasped as he sat up. "Sorry!"

Baljeet saw Adyson run over to the stairs leading back up to the top of the pier, and he gave chase, making sure to pick up Adyson's sweater off of the sand beforehand.

"She saves your life and you blow chunks in her face," Baljeet berated himself aloud. "Now she probably will avoid me until next Christmas!"

* * *

When Baljeet finally had reached Adyson, he caught her turned the other way, her shirt halfway up off her body as she tried to use it to wipe the gunk on her face. He politely waited for her to finish and lower her shirt back down before announcing his presence...

"Ahem..." Baljeet coughed.

Adyson quickly spun around, her face a bit red in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" asked Baljeet, the redness on her cheeks clearly visible from where he was standing.

"Never mind me," Adyson replied, shaking her head to clear it of the confusion racing through her mind. "How about you? You almost drowned!"

"I would have if it were not for you!"

Adyson walked over to Baljeet, but as she did, he started coughing again. She raised her arms to protect herself from getting more chunks thrown up on her, but thankfully, nothing solid came out of his mouth this time.

"You better sit down... you still look a bit peckish."

Baljeet didn't even have time to object, as she pushed down on his shoulders and forced him down on his butt. She had him lean on the nearest support piling, with his back straight up against it. She then knelt down next to him and leaned in, placing the back of her right hand against his forehead. Simultaneously, she noticed that Baljeet was shivering... though he was holding his arms steady with his hands, as if trying to hide it from her.

She reached for her sweater, which Baljeet had let go of and had left lying on the docks next to him, and went to work putting it on him. He raised his arms, letting her slide it on him easily. Once she was finished, Baljeet began to feel himself getting warmer. But at the same time, a sense of doom and gloom stayed with him, for as Adyson pulled away from him, he saw some of the stuff that had come up from his mouth now sitting disgustingly on her uniform.

"Sorry about your shirt," apologized Baljeet.

Adyson blinked, not sure how to react to his apology.

"Yeah... sorry about scaring you so much you jumped off of the dock, making you think ending your life was a better option than having me glare at you after misunderstanding your claim of me being unapproachable."

Adyson then thought about what she had just said, and smacked herself in the forehead.

"Oy! I know this wasn't a 'date' date, but... I just wanted to have a normal evening out. Boy, did I screw that up!"

"No, no!" Baljeet argued. "As the boy, I believe it is my duty to accept blame for anything and everything that goes wrong on a date! Even if it is partially for your fault for me falling off the dock. After all, it is not like you pushed me off."

Adyson smiled.

"You're sweet, Baljeet, but... after tonight, you'll probably think I'm the worst girl you've ever dated."

"Nonsense!"

But she knew he was lying just to be nice to her.

"You don't have to sugarcoat it. I'm not the type that only wants to hear what I want to hear all the time."

"Well, if you want me to be blunt... technically, this is only my second date ever. And the first one was pretty amazing. But, of course, you already knew that, since you were there too. But comparing that night to this one, well... I suppose you have a point."

Adyson stood up, and extended a hand to help Baljeet up. He obliged, letting her pull him up off the ground.

"You know," she teased, "if it weren't for the fact that I just saved your life **AND** the fact that I'm actually trying to act like a girl... I'd punch you in the shoulder right now."

"That sounds like something Buford would say. Minus the girl part."

"Blech!" Adyson stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Me and Buford? As if!"

"Point taken. But I am pretty sure you will make some boy happy some day."

"You really think so, Baljeet?"

"Yes. Except for Phineas. You have no chance with him."

Adyson frowned.

"Yeah... I'm starting to change my mind about honest opinions."

"I'll be quiet," Baljeet shushed himself.

The wind started to blow, and suddenly Adyson was the one freezing, as her sleeveless shirt offered no protection for her bare arms from the cold mid-February night. Baljeet wrapped his left arm around Adyson, letting her share in the cottony warmth her sweater was giving off.

"I suppose you would not object to call it night?" he asked.

"I guess not," she answered, "though I am afraid of how everyone will react once they find out what happened tonight."

"We do not have to do that! With the drowning and the kissing and the emptying of my stomach onto your face."

The two froze for a second, taking time to absorb that.

"Agreed," concurred Adyson. "Oh, and for the record, that wasn't a kiss. That was CPR."

"Oh, yes... I knew that."

The two started walking again.

"Because I refuse to let that be the first kiss for the both of us!" declared Adyson. "I'm sure that would be a memory that haunts us for the rest of our lives."

Baljeet gasped. "You mean you have never kissed a boy before?"

"**NO!**" Adyson exclaimed, before gasping in shock herself. "You mean you've kissed a girl before?"

"**YES!** I thought it was American custom for everyone to have that event before their tenth birthday!"

"One, I can't believe you, of all people, got your first kiss before me, and two... you're tellin' me everything on the way home!"

"If that is what you want, girl-friend! You know, not as in actually together, but as a friend who happens to be a girl..."

"Baljeet?"

"Yes, Adyson. Being quiet now..."

* * *

[Adyson's POV - Present day]

Now that I think of it... I suppose there could have been worse choices for the boy I had my first kiss with. If none of my crazy admirers turn out to be the one, I guess I could give Baljeet a chance.

But first... I better erase this heart I accidentally drew on my homework last night. Can't let anyone see that.

* * *

[Baljeet's POV]

While I am glad that my awkward night with Adyson will stay secret, I cannot help but wonder how long we will keep that promise as I see her walk into the classroom and take her seat next to Isabella, mere seconds before the bell rings. Not that I think that she will use it against me at any point in the future.

But you know, if things do not work out between me and Mishti, or Wendy, or even Isabella... I would not blame Adyson for telling everyone if only to explain why she and I are have feelings for each other. After all, Adyson Sweetwater is very approachable.

I guess semi-forcing her to go out on a date and her nearly drowning me on accident helps, too.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Whew! That was a lot harder to write than when I first conceived the idea for this story.

I hope everyone was able to follow along with the first-person Baljeet, first-person Adyson, and third-person viewpoints. I think it adds to what each of the characters are feeling over the course of the story, as opposed to just sticking them together with no rhyme and reason because this is an Adyjeet story.

Oh, and if there isn't a portmanteau for Adyson-Baljeet shipping, I'm calling it now. Not that I expect it to get a following, nor do I fully support this spur-of-the-moment coupling anyway (unless it becomes canon out of the blue, which I see as extremely unlikely).

I apologize in advance if anyone thinks I take a little too much creative freedom in fleshing out Adyson's character for this story. But you know, she kinda screams out 'popular girl archetype' to me. And before you argue Isabella has a case for that... popular girls tend to not be completely tied to one man (or boy, in Phineas' case).

Speaking of Isabella... also apologize if it feels like she's being portrayed as the bad guy. But it's kind of the same portrayal, from Adyson's point-of-view, seen in "Phineas is Mine!" So I think it's justified. That, and I wanted the story to exclusively focus on Adyjeet, without tying in Phinbella to make it more desirable to read to the average Phineas and Ferb fanfiction reader (i.e., you guys).

Hope you guys caught the "Phineas is Mine!" references I put in, too.

I think that covers everything... please review if you read it all the way through, regardless of whether you liked it or not!

* * *

Upcoming Phineas and Ferb Projects from me, coming next month!  
1) "She's My Bad Girl Now" - premieres March 7th, 2011  
The third and final story in the 'Vanessa's Moral Wars' trilogy. ("A Family Feud" and "Doofy and Doofus" were the first two.) When you last saw Vanessa (in "Doofus"), she had finished spending time as a super spy. Now, she goes to the other end of the spectrum, and becomes Danville's newest villainess. With the help of a certain someone that her father won't be pleased about.

2) "I'm Your Next Class President!" - premieres March 28th, 2011  
The official follow-up/sequel to last year's hit, "Phineas is Mine!" Isabella and Adyson are at each other's throats again, but this time, they're not competing for Phineas' heart. Instead, they're battling to become class president! Politics has never been so girly... or cutthroat, once you see what the two of them will do to win! This is one debate in which you'd better choose a side... or else!


End file.
